Stepping Up
by JemiB
Summary: A series of 5 stories, each under 500 words. Glimpses into the life of Lucius and Harry over the course of 5 years, in 5 different rooms.


**Betas: Maggie, Shadow Black, and Rita Novikova**

**Word Count: 497**

**Room; Dining Room, year 1**

Harry sighed and looked at the man sitting across from him at the dinner table. Lucius was sitting at the head, which seemed miles away from the foot, where Harry was. He was bored and lonely. Why must they use the table when it was only the two of them? They had to yell if they wanted to talk.

Harry looked down at his food, poking and pushing at it. He flicked his peas at his corn, then swirled them together. Harry made a mountain out of the mashed potatoes, and a fort out of his roast beef. So engrossed in his art, Harry didn't notice the shadow that fell across the table until he heard a cool aristocratic voice.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with your food, Potter?"

Harry jumped, sending the smushed peas and mashed potatoes on his fork flying backwards, right on Lucius' expensive, crisp, clean silk shirt.

Harry froze in horror at what he'd accidentally done. Lucius was very adamant of staying clean and pressed, while Harry was forever trying to get him rumpled. The food onto Lucius' shirt, accidental though it may have been, was a Very Bad Thing.

Harry watched with fearful eyes as Lucius raised his hand and wiped a globule of food from his shirt. He examined the mixture as if he was examining a bug under a microscope. He then turned his steel grey eyes onto Harry.

Harry tried not to squirm under that assessing gaze, tried to keep any fear off of his face. Some emotion passed across Lucius' eyes before he spoke.

"You know, this means war?" he said, right before he flicked the peas and potatoes on the cheek of a gob-smacked Harry. Lucius smirked and had conjured more food by the time Harry reacted. Chaos reigned.

Food was volleyed back and forth—potatoes, carrots, peas, chocolate pudding, and chunks of bread rolls. Laughter was abundant. Harry hadn't had this much fun in ages, and that fact that it was with Lucius just made it that much more interesting.

Finally, though, it had to end as ammunition supplies were gone. No clear victor was declared and two very messy wizards met at the edge of the battle field to negotiate a truce.

Breathless from laughing, Harry spoke, "I can't believe you did that."

Lucius looked at Harry and reached up to remove a bit of something from the boy's cheek. He shrugged and answered, "It seemed like the thing to do."

"I've never had a food fight before."

Lucius looked momentarily surprised before smirking and looping a friendly arm around Harry's shoulders, causing sounds of food squishing between them.

"Well, now you have. I don't know how many people would believe you if you told them the circumstances."

Harry laughed and leaned into Lucius. "True."

"Come on, we need to get cleaned up."

Harry nodded absently, still looking at the food decorated dining room. His first food fight ever was with Lucius Malfoy. Who would have guessed?

**Word Count 478**

**Room; Billiard Room, year 2**

Lucius watched as Harry wandered around the table, looking at the red and yellow balls situated at the far end. The boy slid his hand across the soft felt fabric, caressed the smooth lacquered wood. Lucius knew Harry wanted to learn to play and figured this was the perfect time to teach the boy Snooker.

Silently walking into the billiard room, Lucius removed his outer coat, then rolled up his sleeves to mid forearm. Thankfully, his hair was already tied back. Not saying a word, Lucius took two cues from the rack and handed one to Harry. He grinned at Harry's look of surprise.

"Snooker is similar to pool, only instead of striped and solid balls, you have red and yellow. When you have sunk all of either the red or yellow balls in the pockets, you will move on to the colored balls. There is a certain order they must be done, but I'll get into that later. For now, you will learn the basics. Show me what you can do."

Lucius watched Harry screw his face up in concentration as he grabbed hold of the cue and tried to hit the ball. Lucius was patient in explaining the proper technique, feeling that if one was to endeavor to teach someone else, one must be serious, dedicated, thorough and patient. He watched Harry hit the white ball, sending it towards the group of balls at the other end of the table. There wasn't enough power behind the hit; barely causing movement. Lucius could see the young man getting frustrated.

"Here, we'll try it like this." Moving behind the boy, Lucius closed in until his chest was flush against Harry's back. He moved his legs so they were between Harry's. His arms went around the boy, his hands lay over a smaller pair. Lucius bent forward, forcing Harry to do the same. He inhaled, smelling strawberries and rainstorms from the boy. He tried to ignore how perfectly the eighteen-year-old fit against him, how ebony hair tickled his jaw. He spoke in just above a whisper and felt Harry shiver.

"Don't look at only the white ball; bend low enough to see both it and your target. Take aim, judge your strength, then hit it."

Lucius' lips went to Harry's ear, barely grazing the flesh. Harry leaned back, almost unnoticed. Lucius closed his eyes against it, breathing deep. He pulled his hips back, hoping Harry wouldn't notice. the swelling his nearness caused, wouldn't glean the thoughts traveling through his head.

Lucius tightened his hold on Harry's hands, pulled back and rushed forward, causing the cue stick to hit the ball. It sailed across the table, solidly connecting with the bunch of red and yellow, with brown, green, pink, blue and others mixed in, scattering them. They watched as one sunk in a corner pocket.

"Looks like you have yellow."

**Word Count: 497**

**Room: Kitchen, year 3**

Harry was in the kitchen, happily disturbing the house-elves by rummaging about. He found strawberries, bananas and cherries. Getting a knife, he started cleaning and cutting the fruit. He was so immersed in his task that he didn't hear Lucius come up behind him.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry was startled, which caused the knife to slip and slice his index finger.

"Blast!"

Harry moved to suck on his finger to stop the blood flow. Before he could, a large, graceful hand captured his. Harry looked quizzically into Lucius' eyes and became mesmerized by them. They weren't cold steel, but rather molten quicksilver.

Harry watched, entranced, as Lucius brought the bleeding digit to his own mouth. Harry's finger was engulfed in moist heat. Then, Lucius started to suck; he wove his tongue about Harry's finger. When he released the digit, Lucius did so slowly, giving one last leisurely suck.

As if that was something that happened often, Lucius turned his attention to the melted chocolate and fruit. A light entered his eyes that wasn't close to innocent, and Harry gulped.

"A light snack, I see. Mind if I join you?"

Not waiting for an answer, the blond picked a cherry, dipped it in chocolate, but instead of eating it himself, Lucius held it to Harry's lips.

Harry reflexively licked his lips, tasting the mixture. He opened his mouth, allowing Lucius to slip the coated fruit inside.

Next was a strawberry Lucius ate himself. It followed like this: Lucius alternately fed himself and Harry. Sometimes the man would get chocolate on his fingers, sliding them along with the fruit, into Harry's mouth.

Harry was in a daze, his senses tantalized from Lucius feeding him.

"You've some chocolate on yourself. Allow me."

Harry watched as Lucius bend down and came forward. He felt moist breath on his face before he felt a slick tongue touch the corner of his mouth. It glided across his lips to the other corner before coming back to the center. Warm lips covered Harry's, shortly followed by that tongue. Harry immediately opened to the silent demand.

Harry could taste the chocolate and whatever fruit came with it; he could also taste Lucius. It was dark and tempting and wholly Lucius.

Lucius took his time exploring Harry's mouth, mapping the inside with his tongue. Harry truly believed that tongue should be illegal.

He felt Lucius' fingers card through his hair, shaping Harry's skull with his palms. Lucius' tongue coaxed Harry's to explore the blonde's mouth, where the taste of Lucius was stronger. Harry easily knew he could become addicted to that taste.

When Harry thought his knees would give and he'd pass out from lack of oxygen, Lucius ended the kiss. Harry took deep breaths, then smiled.

Intentionally, Harry reached into the chocolate, coated a finger and brought it to Lucius' mouth. After tracing those sinful lips, Harry smirked.

"You've some chocolate on you. Allow me."

Lucius smirked and Harry lost his breath again.

**Word Count: 498**

**Room: Bedroom, year 4**

Lucius watched Harry wake up, grumbling about how early the sun woke up. Upon realizing how cold and alone he was, Harry grumbled about inconsiderate bedmates that just up and left without a by-your-leave.

Lucius chuckled from the doorway, admiring Harry's sleep rumpled form.

"Come back to bed, I'm cold."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the petulant tones, Harry sounded twelve instead of twenty. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I was awake most of the night because of you, and it's now my fault '_someone_' keeps this room bloody freezing."

Lucius rolled his own eyes and walked to the bed. He removed his dressing robe on the way, leaving himself gloriously naked. He climbed on the bed and slowly prowled towards Harry, settling himself on top of the smaller man.

"I'll warm you up now, which will lead to your being tired later."

Harry wound his arms around Lucius' neck and brought him down for a kiss, murmuring against his lips, "That sounds divine."

Lucius leaned down, his lips molding to Harry's. The kiss was gentle and teasing, causing Harry to groan in frustration. Lucius snaked his tongue out and licked across the seam of Harry's lips, which immediately opened. Lucius delved his tongue inside while settling his weight more fully on harry, his hips cradled between Harry's legs.

Lucius could never understand how harry, even after a full night's sleep, managed to still taste like chocolate with a hint of orange. Most of all, no matter how often Lucius fucked him, not matter how often Harry sucked Lucius' cock, swallowed Lucius' seed; Harry still tasted pure and clean. It had to be some sort of magic, odd even by Wizarding standards.

Lucius soon had Harry wriggling and writhing deliciously under him. Lucius settled on his knees between Harry's thighs; three fingers of one hand stretching the younger man's hole, the fingers of his other hand, as well as his mouth, wrapped around Harry's erection.

"Lucius, please." Harry's words were more of a hiss than actual words, "Stop teasing."

Lucius crawled up Harry and whispered in his ear, "Are you still cold?"

"No!" Harry half moaned, half shouted the word.

As Lucius entered Harry, he closed his eyes, encased in the warmth and feelings of finally being where he was supposed to be.

"Lucius, move! Please."

Lucius was one for sensual torture, keeping his lover, as well as himself, on that precipice of pleasure. But this morning, for some reason, he felt the urge to hurry, not draw it out, so he acquiesced to Harry's prettily spoken plea.

It wouldn't take long; Lucius was caught up in Harry's storm of need. He moved faster, harder, pumping his hips, edging, spiraling closer and closer to that point where he'd experience heaven on earth in Harry's arms, in Harry's body.

POP!

"Master Malfoy, I is----EEEEEKKKKK!"

Minutes later, Lucius looked around the room and saw, splatted against the wall, a house-elf, blinking owlishly.

"Harry, you didn't have to curse the house-elf."

**Word Count: 471**

**Room: Study, year 5**

Harry's hands clawed at the desk, trying to find purchase in the smooth surface. His palms were damp, making it a difficult task. He'd slide, his hands squeaking across the bureau as Lucius pounded into him.

Strong, elegant fingers gripped Harry's hips, undoubtedly causing bruises. The edge of the desk dug into Harry's stomach, his hard dick slapping wetly against the wood.

Lucius' arms wrapped around Harry, hauling him up against his chest. He walked backwards towards the large chair Harry knew was there. Lucius sat down and Harry gasped at the sensation this new angle caused. With many pauses for kisses and moans, and a few muttered curses—of the harmless kind—Harry was finally situated in Lucius' lap, facing the blond.

A question must have shown in Harry's eyes, because Lucius smiled and spoke.

"I like seeing your face as you come."

Harry blushed and Lucius reached up to tuck a sweat soaked-strand of hair behind his own ear, before reaching up and doing the same for his husband. Harry smiled; his hands reaching up and grasping Lucius' wrist.

"Give us a show."

Harry's smile turned wicked and he squeezed his inner muscles.

"Alright."

He slid his hands across his neck, down his chest and stopped at his nipples. Squeezing and pinching the nubs, Harry continually squeezed his passage around Lucius' erection, causing the blond to groan. Harry trailed one hand down his stomach, threading his fingers through the dark nest of curls surrounding his erect penis. With his other hand, he reached under and grabbed his bullocks, gently squeezing, causing his hips to buck.

Lucius gasped and Harry groaned. Finally, finally, Harry moved up. His hips and his hand moved together. Up, down, twist and circle, up, down. A rhythm was built, his sweet spot inside was brushed. A little faster, a little harder.

Lucius' hands gripped Harry's hips, holder him still, taking control of the thrusts. Harry could feel his orgasm closing in under Lucius' thrusts and tightened his hold on the base of his cock.

Lucius stilled, filling Harry's passage with liquid warmth. When the blond came back to himself, he noticed Harry hadn't come yet and raised an eyebrow.

"We rarely have time for just the two of us, I'm not wasting this." He wriggled his handful.

"That's why we did this in my study. It's the only place completely off limits to our two-year-old child."

Harry nodded, and then looked at his husband seductively from under his lashes. He lifted his hips, causing Lucius to slip out with a squelch. Harry slithered down to kneel on the floor; Lucius' semen dripping from Harry's hole, as well as down Lucius' still half-hard cock. Taking it in hand, Harry licked the tangy liquid cat like—from root to tip.

"Then let's make the most of it."

* * *

**Alright, I'm taking a chance putting this here because of that last bit. I know it really crosses the bounds of an M rating, but, I couldn't just leave it out, as that would leave the whole thing unfinished. If people really have a problem with this, tell ME, and I will take the story down. If not, well, enjoy and let me know what you think. **


End file.
